The Office
by Hgirl1884
Summary: The T.D.I Cast are working in an office all day. With a crazy boss, that makes up challenges for them. Sound familiar? Chappie Six: Warehouse
1. Chappie One

The bland gray-white walls of the room were suddenly drained with life as rain clouds started rolling in past the windows on the second floor of an old apartment building. It was renovated to fit the needs of a small paper distributing company. Nothing was said and all that was heard but the constant typing of the many workers and their keyboards. Each worker has a large wooden desk that was pushed up against a wall or another's desk.

They were all placed into categories; the accountants, the temp., the sales, human resources, supplier relations, customer service, and quality assurance. Of course there was the Regional Manager and the Assistant. In the basement were the loyal warehouse workers. Just then a sudden ringing broke the silence. The phone was on a desk that belonged to a sales representative. He was not typing away, but was laying back nonchalantly.

He stood out against the white walls with his black mohawk hair that was bright green at the tips. His many piercing didn't go easy on the eyes either. The man ignored the ringing, he didn't even move. After seconds of the phone still ringing the receptionist looked up from her work. "Would you just answer that." Courtney cried, she frowned in the man's direction. He finally stirred, and opened his eyes and sat up. "This is my 'me' time if you don't mind."

He answered smoothly. He winked at Courtney who's frown increased. "Duncan, do you do any work? Ever?" She snapped, glancing down that the phone on his messy desk still ringing. Duncan shrugged, and leaned back on his chair again. Courtney sighed and stood up from her spotless desk and walked over to Duncan's. She leaned over him and picked up the phone. "_Island Total _Paper Company, how many I help you?" She recited into the phone.

Duncan purred and wrapped his arms around her waist, she swatted his arms away with her one free hand. Courtney started rummaging his desk for a pen and pad of paper. When she finally found it she started jotting down numbers and orders. "Yes, we can do that... No, I'm sorry we don't have that size paper in stock at the moment... In a week... Yes.. No.. Okay, thank you very much. Have a nice day." Courtney hung up the phone, and stood up.

She gave a glare to Duncan. "I can't believe you." She said, in a _tsk, tsk, tsk_ manor. Duncan rolled his eyes, and smirked at her. "One of these days you're going to loose you're job." Courtney scowled. "I didn't know you cared." Duncan said, without missing a beat. "And besides Chris doesn't care." He continued. Courtney huffed, "I don't and he should." By this time the office started rustling when the other workers finally started to move around and take interest in the love/hate couple's conversation.

The receptionist's friend, another sales representative, looked up and gave her an easy grin. "Would you two stop flirting and get back to work." Bridgette teased. Those words made Courtney gasp in surprise. "We are not flirting. He's just so immature that I have to take charge once in a while." She said, indignantly, turning to her friend. Duncan chuckled quietly behind her. From the corner of the room the worker in costumer service smiled.

"I think we should stop working and take a break. I could tell you guys about the time I was running from the cops." Izzy said, shaking her curly orange hair. A sudden woot came from the human resources area. The faces of the room turned to Gwen, who gave a blank stare back and pointed to the representative next to her, Owen. He had a goofy smile on. "Yea, let's ditch this place!!" Owen cried standing up from his seat. Courtney's face turned red with rage.

"We will not 'ditch this place'. We'll continue working until break time." She hissed at her fellow workmans. She flipped her dark chocolate hair and turned on her heel, marching back to her desk. The others were quiet and slowly they turned back to their work and Owen sat back at his desk. The sounds of typing and pens on paper returned as they all started working. Seconds later the clock turned 12 o'clock. A loud siren sounded from the Regional Manager's office and Chris blasted past his door.

"Okay troopers, it's break time." The handsome manager cried, pointing to the break room in the back. Courtney sighed as she stood up. Duncan followed suite and walked over to her. "So listen up, why don't you let me buy you lunch. Huh?" Duncan winked at her. Courtney scowled and didn't say anything. "You know, if you keep frowning your face is going to freeze like that." He cooed, and putting a finger under her china and lifting her face eye-level to his. She let her scowl falter a bit but brushed him off, following the rest of the group to the break room.

"Geoff, my loyal assistant. I am in need of your services." Chris yelled to Geoff who was talking to Bridgette in the corner quietly. Geoff looked up and gave a small grin to Bridgette. "One sec., kay?" He asked, before walked over to Chris. Bridgette watched him walk and grinned. She turned a slight hue of pink. Beth, an accountant, appeared at her side and gave her a friendly poke in the side. "You like him, don't you?" She teased.

Bridgette cleared her throat, trying to look professional. "Well, uh.. maybe. I know who you have a bit of a crush on." She stated playfully. Those words made Beth turned red as she glanced toward her fellow accountant, Cody. He happened to be being scolded by the Accounting Manager, the know-it-all, Noah. "You added wrong, how could you add wrong, may I ask, with a calculator in your hand?" Noah said through gritted teeth. Cody shrugged meekly.

"What about Justin?" He said, boldly. "He just sits there." He said motioning to Justing a few seats away from him with Heather, the last accountant, by his side. "Justin is just the temp. he's not supposed to do anything." Noah grunted. He sighed and stormed away. Cody sighed and looked up in the direction to Beth. He waved to her, and smiled. Beth waved back and ignored Bridgette giving her a happy elbow in the gut. Dj walked over from his desk and gave the girls his easy grin. They both straightened up and gave him a salute.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." He said, smiling. Beth shrugged. "Sorry, Dj, but you're the Quality Assurance _Officer_." She snickered. Dj continued to grin, but when his shirt rustled and wiggled, his face went pale. Bridgette stepped in. "Don't worry, Officer. We won't tell anyone that you have a rabbit in the office." She winked. Dj nodded gratefully and continued on his way. Just then a loud blast of thunder erupted from the sky. Loud pellets of rain came pouring down after.

Courtney screamed, making everyone jump. Duncan scowled, plugging his ears. "God, calm down , princess." Although, that was all he had to say. A happy smile came upon his face when he saw that Courtney was grabbing his shoulder and cuddling up to him in fright. Geoff stalked into the break room where everyone was seated. "Okay, no need to worry, dudes. It's just a storm nothing to worry about." He said in his laid-back voice.

"Are the clouds mad at the sky?" Lindsay asked, innocently. She is the Supplier Relations Representative. "My mom says that it rains when the sky hurts the cloud's feelings." She said, nodding, her blonde hair moving like silk. Justin stared in her direction, and Heather gave Lindsay a death glare. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Uh, yea. There just having a friendly discussion." Geoff said, nodding his butt off. Although another boom of thunder and streak of lightening didn't make the workers feel any better. "G-Geoff.." Bridgette started, even she was scared. Before she could finish the lights when out and a thud was heard underneath their floor.

The door leading to the lobby, that lead to the basement slammed open. Two dark figures appeared from the door way. The smaller one spoke first. "Sorry, I accidently hit the electric box. You guys okay up here?" It was Trent. Even in the dark everyone could see his easy-going smile. Chef Hatchet, the Warehouse Supervisor and chef for the Office, grunted-"Yea." Trent's eyes automatically wondered to Gwen, who was standing out of her seat.

She smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something, but Chris walked through the break room door. "Okay, so due to unexpected... things... I'm afraid we're all going to be trapped in the Office, until the storm let's up." He ended happily. Courtney groaned from her seat. "But that could take hours." Chris smiled. "Oh, it will. From my cell, I looked it up and the storm won't end till at least 2 o'clock tomorrow morning." The room erupted in sullen moans.

"Aren't you happy, princess? More 'you and me' time." Duncan cooed to Courtney. He easily lifted her and put her on his lap. Courtney crossed her arms and frowned, though she didn't move. The amazing manager took this time to turn to Chef and said- "Chef, go and get the emergency candles and whatnot. We'll need it." Chef walked down the stares slowly, and Trent found a seat next to Gwen. Chris sat next to Owen, who looked more than pleased being stuck with his work-mates.

"So, while we're here. Why not make the best of it?" He said in his cheery voice. "Each person go around the room and state something that describes you... or.. we could do a challenge!" He said, the group's eyes widened. "We'll go around the room." Heather assured him. Chris, smiled, again. "Splendid."

A/N: Okay, so this is a take-off from the t.v show _The Office _ on NBC. It's okay. Anyways I started wondering what'll be like if some of the TDI Cast was in an office all day.

And this was born. So, review, I'm still wondering if I'll continue, if I do, it'll be once a week. At the most. I mean, I have a life!! L.O.L


	2. Chappie Two

"Sassy." Leshawna smiled, sitting in the back of the room with Gwen. Leshawna's the Assistant to the Regional Manager/Sales Representative. The sky had darkened and there was an eerie silence as the crew listened to each other. "Different." Gwen said, in a bland monotone. Next was Trent's turn, he looked at Gwen out of the the corner of his eye. "Artistic." A boom of thunder came seconds after Trent's answer. Everyone jumped out of their seats.

Harold stood up. "Nerdy." He said proudly, Harold sat down and looked over to Leshawna. She gave him an approving nod. Next came Ezekiel, Tyler and Eva. They came up a few minutes after the game started. They were Warehouse Workers along with Trent. "Cultured, eh." Ezekiel said happily, turning to Tyler. "Athletic." Tyler stated, nodding his head while he said it. "Powerful." Eva said, gritting her teeth. She does that a lot. Grit her teeth, I mean.

"Loving." Dj grinned, stroking a lump in his shirt. Chris gave him a disturbed glance, but ignored it. "Adventurous." Bridgette announced. Geoff was sitting next to her, "Party-boy." He cried, a stupid grin plastered to his face. "Organized." Courtney said, still sitting on Duncan's lap. He smirked, "Un-organized." Courtney huffed. "Nice." Beth voiced, being careful to control her lisp. There was a bright yellow streak that ran past he window, and the rain started to pelt harder to the ground.

"B-Brave." Cody said, putting out a bold-face. Heather scoffed by his side, "Popular." She said simply. Justin was silent, but the girls around the room nodded, as if understanding him completely. The guys scowled. "Pretty." Lindsay grinned. Izzy affirmed- "Energetic." "Awesome." Owen said a large smile on his face. When they reached Owen, the workers started to look around the room. "Aren't we missing two people?" Trent offered, reading everyone's mind.

As if on que two screams were heard outside the door as another bang of thunder came crashing down. The door opened, and two girls were seen panting and dripping wet. "Sorry, we're late, Chris. The smaller one said. The larger one nodded, "It's this one's fault." She pointed to the friend and burst into giggles. The other crossed her arms across her chest and pouted.

"I'm bad at directions, it's not my fault. Plus the storm didn't help." She muttered under her breath. "Katie, Sadie. Welcome, why don't you guys go.. uh.. dry up." Chris said, looking at them dripping water on his carpet. They quickly turned around and walked towards that bathroom to dry. Chris turned back to the group, he could barley see their faces with the dull candles, but as he's said before. 'They'll do.'

"So, now that we gotten to know each other.. I.. uh.." He frowned, everyone's faces glaring back at him. "I.. I'm putting.. Geoff, My Assistant, in charge." Chris said, uneasily. Leshawna stood up, a not-so-happy look on her face. "What about me?" She sassed. Chris cleared his throat, "Your the Assistant _to the _Regional Manager. There's a difference, Geoff is the Assistant Regional Manager." Leshawna frowned.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" She asked. "You're supposed to get y coffee." Chris shrugged. Harold stood up. "I object." He cried, everyone looked to him and he quickly seated himself again. "Whatever," Leshawna said, obviously not caring. Chris smiled. "Good then, Geoff, you're up to bat." He said, standing up, grabbing a candle and carrying it back to his office. Bridgette grinned and gave Geoff a push foreword.

He stood up before them. "Okay, um.. any suggestions?" He asked and automatically Noah's hand shot up. "I suggest we contact the spirits that are bringing this storm upon us." He said, leaning back in his chair. Geoff grunted. "Uh.. Okay. Let's 'contact the spirits'." Noah sent out a smug smile. "How do we do that?" Geoff asked eagerly. Noah shrugged, "I don't know." The gloomy sky rumbled, and the rain continued hard.

"Then any other suggestions?" Gwen slowly raised her hand. "Actually, I know how to contact the spirits." Courtney scoffed, "Oh please, we are not going to 'contact the spirits'. That's absurd." She frowned. Gwen sighed. "I'm not _that_ supernatural, but if you guys want. I once read this article on it.." She shrugged. Trent cleared his throat loudly. "I think it's cool idea. I'm just saying, it's a good way to pass the time."

He looked over to Gwen and smiled. "Let's do it. I'm an expert on talking with the dead." Izzy exclaimed, just as Katie and Sadie walked in and took a seat next to Justin, much to Heather's dismay. "Okay, guys let's talk to the spirits." Geoff said, motioning everyone to stand up. Owen sat up like a rocket. "Yea, this is so awesome. It just reeks of awesome." He cried, Leshawna appeared by his side. "Calm down, man. I think you have enough excitement for all of us combined." She said slowly shaking her head.

The workers arranged the chairs so that they were all sitting in a circle. The candles were scattered about the room, making it seem more mystical that it really was. Beth had some perfume, that she sprayed around to make it spooky. "Why do you have perfume at work?" Heather had asked. Beth shrugged turning red with embarrassment. She half-glanced toward Cody who had tripped trying to move a wooden chair. "You never know when you want to sthmell good." She smiled and Heather stomped off.

"Princess, take seat by me." Duncan winked at Courtney, who took her time choosing a seat far from him. "No thanks, I'm fine sitting next to Eva." She turned toward her. "So, Eva. How's it going in the Warehouse." Eva looked at Courtney, and crossed her arms. "Why do you care?" She hissed. Courtney sighed. "I don't." She muttered under her breath. Duncan stood up and made his way over to her. "Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" He asked, trying to look stern.

"What are you talking about?" Courtney spat, scowling at him. Duncan smirked and leaned over to her, in a flash Courtney was flipped over his shoulder, like a potato sack. She was momentarily stunned, and the group stopped talking and paid vivid attention to them. "Duncan, what the hell? Let go of me. Put me down, now." She demanded. Duncan chuckled, and walked over to his seat and placed her down in the seat next to his. He sat down and gave her a smug grin.

A loud whack was heard when Courtney hit Duncan at the chest with the back of her hand. "Don't ever do that again." She whispered angrily to him. Duncan shrugged, and wrapped his arm around her. "I asked you if you wanted the hard way or the easy way." "Well, how was I suppose to know what you meant." Courtney pouted and let Duncan keep his arm there. He looked pleasantly surprised.

"Can you believe them?" Bridgette whispered excitedly, to Geoff, from the other side of the room. He nodded. "I know, man. They're constantly going at it." He snickered. "At least Gwen and Trent are better. They don't fight." Bridgette said, nodding looking past Geoff's shoulder to Gwen and Trent, who were talking with Ezekiel and Tyler. "You know, that reminds me Bridge, um.. " Geoff started. "I just wanted... um.." Bridgette smiled eagerly at him. "Yea?" Geoff swallowed hard. "I.. uh.. do.." He was cut off. Izzy had taken center stage.

"Okay, now. Let's contact the dead." She said, in her most spooky tone that she could muster. "Oh, goodie." Heather sighed.

A/N: I don't want to get all supernatural, because personally I don't believe in that type of stuff, but I could totally imagine them all sitting around the table talking mumbo-jumbo. Oh and thanks to logicaltiger for reminding me o the few characters I missed. Today is Columbus day and I don't have school, and my parents are out, so it's just me, the dog and my brother. You guys lucked out. More reviews, please. The more I get the happier I am.


	3. Chappie Three

The workers sat in a circle, all of them holding hands with their eyes shut. Well, at least everyone but Courtney and Heather. "This is nuts. I refuse to participate." Heather said, matter-a-factly. Courtney nodded, "For once Heather's talking sense. I agree." The both crossed their arms for emphasis. Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Fine, your loss. The spirits always take the non-believers first, anyways." She said, smoothly. Bridgette sent out a wicked grin. The two girls tentatively held on to their partner's hands.

"Good now, Izzy what's next?" Bridgette asked, satisfied. Izzy was sitting to her left and Geoff to her right. "Now, we must give a sacrifice." Izzy cried, breaking the chain and pointing to Courtney, who gasped. "What? A sacrifice? Me?" She sputtered. Instantly Duncan grinned, and Courtney saw. She turned towards him and scowled. "Don't start with me, Duncan." She snapped. Leshawna stepped in, "Izzy, girl, don't you think you're going little over board?" She asked, slowly.

Izzy turned to Leshawna, "No, it's the proper procedure." She said, an annoyed tone to her voice. "Look, all I'm saying is that we can't go kill Courtney. No matter how irritating she may be." Leshawna added under her breath. On the other side of the table Courtney grunted her displeasure. Izzy shrugged. "Whatever, if you don't want to follow the steps, you don't want to follow the steps." Courtney sighed. "Thank you." "Next we must chant the mystical chant." Izzy explained. Owen sat beside her and woot-ed again.

" 'The mystical chant?' " Ezekiel asked, dumbfounded. That was the first thing he said, since this 'contact the spirits' fiasco began. "O.M.G, Look Sadie, he talks." Katie exclaimed out of nowhere. The two burst into giggles and Ezekiel's face turned grim. "Shh!" Izzy scolded, which made them laugh harder. Their giggles were nothing, though, compared to the non-stop drops outside the window. It seems Chris had been right, it was now 4 o'clock and the sky was beginning to darken, yet it was still raining hard.

"This is stupid. I'm out of here, Lindsay, c'mon." Heather pouted, standing up and walking out of the room. Lindsay sighed and followed her, shutting the door. The group was silent as they listened to Heath and Lindsay's footsteps. Then, suddenly, they stopped. Izzy cackled evilly. "See, they've been taken away by the malicious souls of the dead." She said, trying to spook everyone. "Oh, look. A quarter." Lindsay's voice said. Izzy's face went red. "Lindsay, c'mon. Just leave the quarter." Heather snapped. Through no one could see them, they imagined Lindsay bending down to pick it up.

" 'A quarter saved is a quarter earned'.. or something like that." Lindsay said, happily. Heather sighed and stomped off. She didn't go far because seconds later a small thud was heard when she sat at her desk. Lindsay sat next to her and sighed. Izzy grunted. "Uh.. well. That's good luck that they're okay. I mean, you know." She said, talking above their voices. Courtney blew some hair out of her face and stood up. "Well, if they can leave, I can too." She walked towards the door and when she reached it, gave it a hard push.

It wouldn't move, she turned the knob to the right. Nothing. Left, nothing. Courtney jumped up and down trying to jiggle to lock free. "Okay. The door's locked." She said, throwing her hands up in surrender. Duncan took his chance to impress and jumped up. "Leave it to me, my queen." He said, walking over. "I'm not your queen." Courtney muttered, quietly. And even quieter-"I'm your, princess," though no one heard. Duncan twisted the knob and the door easily slid open. He winked, and Courtney grit her teeth. She whispered a 'Thanks' and marched out, Duncan gave Geoff and Dj an enthusiastic smile. Then he ran after her.

The leftover workers glanced over to Geoff, the man-in-charge. He shrugged meekly at them. "Uh.. Now we should.. now.. um.." He stalled. Bridgette smirked stood up out of her chair. "Now, I think we should... play a game." She looked down to Geoff, who gave a grateful grin. "What do you guys wanna play?" She asked them. Bridgette scanned the room. To her left was Leshawna, she looked bored but trying hard to pay attention. Across from Leshawna was Harold who kept looking at her every ten seconds.

Gwen sat beside Leshawna, and she was in her own little world with Trent. The two started talking together when Heather left the room with Lindsay. Bridgette's expression softened, but she kept looking around. After Gwen and Trent came Noah and Tyler. They was asleep in their chairs, snoring away. Bridgette rolled her eyes. Then Izzy was sitting down looking upset at the lack of excitement for talking to the dead. Owen was happily talking to her, trying to cheer her up.

Cody was out of his seat, doing push-ups in front of Beth who was grinning so hard her face turned red. Cody's face read, this-is-easy, but his arms said another. He was shaking, Bridgette stifled a giggle, and continued on. Justin was still sitting, his face was weirded-out. Of course, Katie and Sadie were taking turns gazing into his eyes, who wouldn't be freaked out. Eva and Ezekiel, they were having an arm wrestling competition. Eva was winning by a long shot. Last by not least were Dj and Geoff, Dj talking to his shirt and Geoff looking up at her.

Bridgette sighed. "Never-mind." She smiled and boldly rested her head on Geoff's shoulder. He was taken back, but a good taken back. Bridgette yawned. "I'm beat." The room was foggy, whether it was Beth's perfume or the relaxing candles, Bridgette became drowsy. She yawned again, and checked her watch. 4:20. She'd never in her life been so tired at four twenty. The sky was dark, but the rain had let up. It was still lightening and thundering but the rain was light. The room became a blur. Bridgette closed her eyes..

She fell asleep...

"Wake up!" Chris screamed, pleasantly into his microphone. Everyone groaned from their sleeping spots. Courtney didn't even stir. Duncan and she fell asleep next to each other. Their hands were inches apart, as if they were holding hands. "Hey, princess." Duncan whispered quietly. Courtney scowled, "Go, away." She turned on her side. Chris approached her, he put the microphone inches from her ear. "I said up." He yelled. Courtney flinched, and turned to Chris with a death look. He slowly walked away, "Uh.. sorry. Never-mind."

"Hey, lovebirds." Chris said, regaining his composure and walking toward Gwen and Trent in the break-room. "Get up. You're free to go. Vamoose. Leave. The storm stopped." He said, putting his microphone on the table. The final workers began to move around. Dj jumped up and looked around worriedly. "What's wrong?" Bridgette said, standing up stretching, Geoff nodding his same curiosity from her side. "Unnybay isway onegay." His muttered in piglatin, flipping over a random chair. "Excuse me?" Geoff questioned.

"Bunny's gone." Bridgette said, sternly turning to him. Geoff still looked confused. "Bunny?.. Oh, the bunny. You're bun-" He started, his face brightening. "Shh." Dj said, stopping him. "I'm gonna go look for him." He said heading out to his desk, looking under papers. Bridgette followed Dj, "I'll go with him." Geoff looked around the room. 'Uh.. I'll help, too... Wait up." He said, running after them.

Bridgette tapped Dj on the shoulder. He was bending to look under his desk. Dj looked up to her. "Yea.." Bridgette pointed to the open door leading to the stairwell. "Is it possible Bunny ran out the door?" She said, slowly. Dj's worried face increased. "Oh man." He said, full-steem-ahead for the door. Dj bolted out, "Bunny!!" Geoff watched him go, Geoff scratched his head. "I guess we should follow him.." Bridgette nodded, the two didn't move... then. "C'mon." Bridgette said with a smile.

The employee's shuffled out the door and to their cars for a late ride home. The sky was a beautiful mix of green, pink and blue. The sun was rising and many the the workers planned on going home and crashing on the bed. But they had work in six hours. The office was cleared except for Harold and Leshawna. Leshawna was picking up her papers, getting ready to go. Harold was simply sanding there, staring at her. Leshawna stood up, and looked from the door to Harold, awkwardly.

"So, I guess it's just you and me.." Harold said, not taking his eyes off her. Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Try again next time, boy." She muttered, walking out the door. Harold followed her out, "Don't worry, I will."

A/N: I love Harold/Leshawna, don't worry folks she'll warm up to him... in time. I'm not so confident in this chappie as I was the others, but what ever. I'm tired, and really want to post this so, yea. I hope you liked it, and I have awesome plans for next chapter it includes Bunny and Heather's evil-ness for Trent. Well, I thought I'd give you that foretaste. Oh, and for those of you guys who are wondering 'What are they supposed to be wearing for their job?" (like I was) think proper work attire. Yea, Duncan's in a tie. L.O.L


	4. Chappie Four

Standing in front of the large group of people that were his inferiors, Chris stood tall. Clearing his throat for maximum speaking power, he said, "Okay, about an hour away there is a customer down in Springfield. They've been having recent trouble with their shipment of paper and I need my assistant, Geoff, a sales rep. which would be Duncan, our Quality Assurance Officer, Dj and my human resources rep. Owen to go and deal with these people. You can take the company van. Good Luck!" He said tossing Geoff the car keys before disappearing in his office.

The four boys stood up and grabbed their jackets, heading for the door. Geoff awkwardly approached Bridgette, "Um, well. I'll be back soon... I'll um.. tell you about it later." Then opened his mouth as if to say more, he left and went out the door. Bridgette shrugged as if she didn't care about Geoff's recent attention towards her, but Courtney the ever nosey receptionist saw her grin. Duncan looked over before heading out and saw Courtney eyeing him as if waiting for him to say something to her.

"Yes?" He questioned strolling to her. Courtney became uneasy and began to move around in her chair. "Were you just leaving?" She asked. He smirked. "Yeah, I was. Why? Are you expecting something? Like a goodbye kiss?" He teased, making kissy noises. Courtney's meek grin, changed to a look of disgust. She wrinkled up her nose and frowned, "No, of course not! I was just happy you leaving for a few hours. Thats it, now go." Courtney instructed.

Duncan looked through her with his strong teal eyes, "Okay, I'm going. But just so you know.." He leaned close to her ear and Courtney wiggled in her seat a bit more. "I'll miss you." He finished, before abruptly standing up and walking out the door. Courtney smiled to herself, she could practically smell his minty breath on her. Bridgette gave her friend a knowing smile which Courtney returned with an eye roll.

Heading down the stairs the guys entered the parking lot Dj turned to Duncan, "How do you do it?" Geoff turned to listen in and Owen leaned on the car snacking on a burger that magically appeared in his pocket. "Do what?" Duncan smiled, but knew very well what Dj was talking about. "How do you talk to the girls, especially Courtney, like that?" Dj explained. Duncan's smile turned to a smirk. "Well, boys." He said addressing all of them.

"You've got to put it in your head that you know they want you, even if they actually don't. You've got to have confidence and soon they'll come to you." Owen squinted at Duncan, obviously confused. "But Courtney doesn't come to you?" Duncan nodded, "Princess, is a special case. That's what's make is all the more entertaining."

"So you don't actually like her, you just want to screw with her?" Dj asked, shocked. Duncan shook his head and looked at his suddenly amusing sneakers. "I never said that." Geoff noticed a hint of embarrassment in his voice and said, "Let's get going while we still have the sun." He hopped in the car, taking the wheel. Duncan had shot gun, with Dj behind him. Owen was next to Dj. Duncan pushed the conversation off of himself and handed it to Geoff, "Besides man, what about Bridgette, we all know you have the hots for Malibu Barbie." He joked.

Geoff was turning into a busy intersection and shrugged. "Well, yeah. But y'know. I'm taking it slow, dude." "Real slow." Duncan muttered. Geoff smiled and took a right, "Hey Dj, what about you? We all know Owen and Izzy are practically together, but who are you seeing and liking?" Dj looked uncertain on how to answer the question, then,"I don't know really. I though that we're not supposed to have office romances." Owen snorted. "Dude, feel some freedom! We are in a world where it's okay to say 'No!' to the man!" Owen rolled down his window and poked his head out yelling, "Say 'No' to the man!!" This caused two men standing at a bus stop to hoot and holler.

Geoff rolled down his too and have the guys a thumbs up. Duncan was nodding, "Owen's right. No one cares." He then turned on some loud punk music and leaned back, leaving Dj to think about things. The boys continued on their journey, for another half hour. They got together well and never said a cross word. Owen was always eating and being the most entertaining, Geoff was the one who wanted to stop off at the busiest bars and pubs. Dj refused to go and kept them on their way, Duncan was the one to go with the flow as long as he has some loud music blowing his brains out.

Soon enough they were late, and the four guys were getting agitated with each other. At this exact moment, _pphhhfffft!_ Owen had landed a stinker, cut the cheese, did the nasty, turned some musical fruit into die hard gas, whatever way you want to put it. He farted. The van erupted in groans and windows were opened within the minute.

Owen laughed, "Oops, sorry." Five minutes later, "Guys.. I gotta go." Duncan frowned "No way, we're late as it is." "Duncan, I can't postpone Mother Nature, she's a-comming wether you want her to or not!" Owen protested. Geoff sighed and turned off at a gas station. Jumping out of the van Owen cried, "Make way, for cattle want to run free." The guys back in the van rolled their eyes. Dj laughed to himself and looked at cars passing by.

Directly across from them was a large forest. The vegetation grew strong and he could just see birds and squirrels jumping to and fro on the branches. This gave him an overwhelmingly clam and happy feeling. He watched car by car speed by and noticed something small in the middle of the highway. I was brown and flat on the pavement. Dj's eyes became wide and he gasped. His prior happiness fled him and he frowned. Geoff noticed a sudden change in Dj's mood and went over to him.

Geoff noticed the roadkill and frowned too. "It's okay, bra. I know it ain't right." Dj's eyes watered, "Ugh, it's just so sad." He said before jumping back into the van. Duncan sighed, but felt bad for Dj. Owen came back into the van looking better. "Hey guys, wait.." He said noticing their sad faces. "What happened?" Duncan shook his head, "Nothing man. Nothing."

Further up the road Geoff noticed a bar, it was near and he drove them there. "C'mon guys, admit it. We need a 'pick me up'." They nodded and walked in. The bar, _Los Muertos , _meaning The Deads, was packed with dozens of different people who seemed to have nothing in common except just being there. The moment they entered girls flocked towards the four bachelors, even Owen. They winked, they blinked, they shimmied and swayed but, Geoff and Duncan especially, they stood there not responsive to the girls. "What's up?" Asked a blonde, Duncan shrugged walking past, "Taken." He whispered to himself. The guys followed and took a seat in the middle of the room. There was a tv close by and they watched, their moods lifting by the second, either it was the t.v, the time together, or the beer.

Geoff glanced at his watch and saw that they only had 10 minutes until the meeting and still a half hour to go. He stood up, shakily, and pointed upward. "Back to the van." Owen stood up too and nearly flipped over the table. "Yes! Mush!" He said the two drunks wiggled their way back to the car. The only non drunks, Duncan, who had twice the amount of Geoff but said to be immune to the stuff, and Dj who didn't have any alcohol pushed the two into the back and Duncan drove with Dj in shot gun.

Duncan swerved, and 'put petal to the metal'. Dj held on the his life and his nose as Geoff and Owen rambled on talking and revealing their stink breath. "Um, Duncan. I was thinking about what you said and Owen said about.. the man." "And?" Duncan asked, kind of interested.

"Well, I do like a girl. So, maybe I should say no to the man.. y'know?" Dj asked hesitantly. Duncan smiled at Dj as he ran a red light nearly hitting another car. He was beeped at several times. "Sure, go for what you want." Duncan said. "You sure?" "Hellz yeah! You see.." Duncan continued to drive, but turned to Dj. He looked serious and Dj was ready to believe anything Duncan said, even if it was that he was from mars.

".. You can find a connection in the weirdest places.. even work." Duncan stated. Dj thought about this. "Is that what you and Courtney have? A connection?" Duncan smirked, "Yeah, I just have to get her to admit it." Dj continued to think and drained out Geoff's and Owen's rants about quitting their jobs and starting a gay bar. Duncan turned on the radio and Dj even found a way to tune that out.

10 minutes and two gay bar diagrams later, they arrived at a small lawyer firm. Duncan parked and turned to the guys in the back. "What do we do with them?" Dj grinned, "That I know." He jumped out and climbed into the back of the car. Then poured water on their faces and slapped them around a bit. Dj asked a few common knowledge questions (ie: What's your name? Who am I?)And kept asking them the q's until they were right. If they got them wrong he would slap them a bit more.

Another 5 minutes and they were good enough to pass as sober. They guys ran into the building and said to the receptionist. "Meeting.. late.. so sorry.." She directed them the the first room on the second floor. They took deep breaths in the elevator and Duncan grinned, "Game time." He said was the elevator doors opened.

A/N: Yup, I'm back. Go to my profile for full details. I'm back for the summer, and then will probably mysteriously disappear by the time school starts. So tell me what you think!! I missed you, do you miss me??

Who do you think Dj should date?? How do you say someone farted?? Next time will be what happens at the office while they're gone. **: P **R&R


	5. Chappie Five

_"__Um, well. I'll be back soon... I'll um.. tell you about it later.__" Geoff said, leaning closer to Bridgette. She nodded and for a second watched him as he tried to think of something to say. Her eyes looked up to him as he walked away._ Bridgette kept replaying that scene in her head again and again trying to find a little hint or something that Geoff was trying to send out to her. She sighed, nothing. That had been hours ago and the boys were supposed to be back by now. Even Courtney's focused scowl had turned into a flustered pout as she kept glancing at the clock.

Bridgette turned to her computer, it said 5:05. They left at 1:00. If it took two hours to get there and back and about half and hour to sort out the problems and make a new order of paper than they're an hour and a half late. Bridgette sighed again to express her disappointment. Where are they, she wondered.

Leshawna, who's desk was near by, turned to Bridgette, "You hold it, girl. He'll be back for you." She gave her a knowing look. Bridgette turned a bright shade of pink and smiled. "Thanks, I guess." She sat there for a moment and then suddenly stood up. She pulled a stray hair behind her ear and checked if her ponytail was holding up properly, then she knocked on Chris's office door. There was a lot of rustling and loud movements and then, "C'min" She barely heard it but opened the door.

The office was filled with crap of all shapes and sizes. As she walked past it, Bridgette said, "Um, Chis. You haven't heard anything from the guys have you? They're late." Chis nodded and motioned to the only empty seat. She sat down. "Actually, yeah. They said something about being back by 4:00 and they said the meeting went fine. So no worries." He leaned back on his chair and began playing with his iPhone. "Really, that's it?" Bridgette looked weary.

She sat there for a moment and then her pocket buzzed. Her hand moved to her hip and pulled out her cell.

"Hello?" She whisper-said. "What? No you.. what?" Her moss-green eyes became wide. "You're kidding right? Am I on some t.v show? Punk'd or something?.. Really? How much? What? She's going to have a fit. Yes, I have to tell her. Okay, I gotta go. I'm in Chris's office. Yeah, I know. Ha, right! Yeah, bye." She closed her cell and shoved it into her pocket. Glancing up to see if Chris heard, she sighed. He was still playing Max Dirt Bike on his phone. Quietly sneaking out of the office she walked over to Beth and whispered in her ear.

"No way! They didn't.." Bridgette shh-ed her. "You'll come with me right? I'll go get Izzy and Courtney. They should come too." Beth gave her a pinky-promise and walked over to get her coat and pink Barbie bag. Soon Izzy was up and sneaking around, taking large weapons from her hiding spots. Moving to behind the picture of the founder, she took throwing stars and put them in her large, padded bag. Bridgette approached Courtney. Courtney looked up, "What's going on? Are you three going somewhere?"

"No we four are going somewhere. Courtney you should know that.." Bridgette's voice trailed off. Ten seconds later Courtney's jaw dropped, "They what!! When I get my hands on them.. What were they thinking!!" She yelled. Noah rolled his eyes, "Take cover folks, the bomb went off.." He muttered. Courtney continued to scream and the entire office was watching her. "Really? Who would.. I bet it was.. I know it was.. Good God!!" Izzy had gathered her weapons and Beth was waiting at the door.

Cody stood up looking nervous."Where you going, Beth?" Beth twiddled her thumbs, "Ah, urgent busineth to take care of." She said. "Oh, do you have to go?" Cody asked sheepishly. "Cuz, I was thinking after work we could hang out. Y'know, together. I could show you my Naruto card collection." He nodded. Beth looked over to Bridgette, who gave her the thumbs up. "Okay then, I'll stay." Beth grinned happily. She put her coat back on the rack and slung her pink Barbie purse over her shoulder and walked over to her desk with Cody.

Bridgette turned to Courtney who was already out the door forgetting her jacket and purse. Izzy was bouncing behind her. "Y'know I'm thinking of changing my name to E-scope. Don't you think it's pretty? You can say, 'Hey E-scope' and 'E-scope this' and 'E-scope that'. Courtney ignored her and stomped down the stairs, Bridgette was close behind them.

"Remember Court, just stay calm." Courtney had calmed down, she was now furiously muttering to herself instead of yelling. "We're taking my car." She said, louder than needed. The three approached the small, blue BMW. While climbing in, Courtney ordered for utter and complete silence. Izzy was in the back and Bridgette had taken shot gun. Courtney sighed and scowled, she drove fast and stopped abruptly at every stop sign or red light. "You've been awfully quiet.' She said to Bridgette after a while.

Bridgette looked confused, "You said to be quiet." Courtney nodded, "I know. I meant about everything. What do you think of it?" She asked, trying to ignore Izzy's howls as she stuck her head out the window. "Woof!! Owowow!!" Izzy cried at the top of her lungs. "Well, I'm waiting to hear their side of the story." Bridgette muttered. Courtney smiled her onyx eyes crinkling, "Okay.." Izzy howled again, and shook her crazy hair. Izzy's face was blank, yet she continued to woof loudly. Bridgette turned on the radio and looked out the window. Her countenance was the look of someone who wanted to start laughing but tried to contain herself.

Occasionally looking over to Courtney she saw that she had gone back to silent, malicious, muttering and Izzy had stopped howling and put the window up. Izzy had now crashed in the back of the car and was drooling on the leather. Bridgette didn't say anything thing as to not upset her friend further. When they had gotten to their destination, Courtney parked towards the back. "You never know who's at these types of places." She grumbled to herself. The three stood in front of the building, as they stood there and read the sign Courtney and Bridgette sighed. Izzy grinned. _Springfield County Police Department, _the sign said. Courtney's face looked grim, she scowled as she walked towards the door.

Storming in, she looked around frantically and then spotted them. Bridgette and Izzy followed, Izzy turned to a man in a blue uniform. "Joe.." The man nodded, "Isabella." She growled menacingly at him, "It's Izzy!" She stomped off. The girls stopped in front of a cell and Courtney crossed her arms and tapped her toe impatiently. The four men in the cell looked up. "Oh crap," The one closest to her said. Courtney's frown increased.

"Yeah, you better 'Oh crap', Duncan!" She cried loudly. "What did you guys do to get yourselves in here?" She questioned. Bridgette held on to the bars and looked at Geoff. He looked slightly dazed, but smiled back. Izzy was jumping up and down waving to Owen, who looked so excited to be in a real jail cell. Dj had fallen asleep in the corner sucking his thumb.

Joe, the officer, approached the group. Courtney looked inflamed, "What did they do?" The man smirked, "They were arrested for drunk driving-" He was cut off by Duncan who protested. "Aw c'mon. Geoff looked sober!" "I asked him to walk in a straight line on the side of the road and he fell over, plus you were speeding." Joe said. He turned to Courtney, assuming her was responsible for them. "We can get three of the out for a small charge, but he-" He pointed at Duncan, "has a large file and will be sent in for questioning." Courtney nodded, she whipped out the company credit card and Joe let Geoff, Owen and the newly awakened Dj out.

"Hey, drunkie." Bridgette smiled, giving Geoff a new nickname. Geoff grinned, "Ugh.. can you drive me home Bridge.. I don't feel so good." Bridgette nodded and Dj and she helped bring Geoff to the company van. Izzy walked back with Owen to the car, that left Courtney and Duncan. Courtney scowled, but it softened when he approached. "Come back out soon, okay?" She said. "I'll wait." Duncan smirked. "Yeah sure, Princess." He winked.

A/N: Well, I like it. Hope you do to, but most importantly I hope you **read and review.** Bye!!


	6. Chappie Six

To the small building on the corners of 1st and 2nd street a change was rare but welcomed. So, as the rain pelted down upon all of its sides and the thunder collapsed around it and a young man approached the main doors. It was a new sight to see the bright orange sign hanging above its doors. The man stood in front of the door, looking at his accomplishment. He nodded approvingly and picked up the metal ladder walking back in the building, just narrowly escaping a blast of lightning. The sign read 'Happy Movie Mondays'. It was faded and seemed like it probably came from a garage sale.

As cars drove up and people began to enter the building, a certain girl with certain black raven hair and certain granite eyes sighed. "Movie Mondays.. really? I mean it's a Wednesday!" She sighed again holding her jacket above her head. Lindsay appeared at her side. "Oh c'mon, Hannah. I think Carson came up with a cool idea. At least we don't have to work." The blonde flipped her hair in a Cher-like-way. Heather rolled her eyes and stormed in, Lindsay running after her.

Katie and Sadie were the next to arrive, in carpool style. When they came across the sign, they squealed. "OMG, Sadie! Movie Mondays.. do you think that they'll let the warehouse workers join?" Katie asked, blinking and tilting her head to the side. "Oh they better.. geesh! I'm soo-" One of the 'twins' said, before the other cut her off, "Excited, I know!! I wonder what movie we'll see?" They skipped inside after closing their matching pink umbrellas.

Behind their pink ones was a black umbrella looking like a black hole before it was closed quite suddenly in front of the entrance. The pale woman looked at the sign and rolled her eyes with a smile, letting the rain fall onto her face. Her grey eyes twinkling, she didn't notice as a pair of green ones appeared next to hers. "Happy Movie Mondays." He read aloud, Gwen turned to him and her smile widened. "Hey Trent, pretty lame idea right?" She asked him. He replied, "I guess, I hope they include the warehouse workers, too." He shrugged. And then without a word from him or her, he took his coat off and lifted up above their heads. Gwen blushed, "Oh thanks. That's sweet." They walked in together.

"C'mon Bridge, we're getting soaked." Geoff laughed. Bridgette climbed out of the back of his truck and ran after him. She giggled and stopped out side the door. "What?" Geoff said walking to her slowly. Bridgette grinned and opened her mouth, but a crash of thunder closed it for her. Geoff quickly picked her up bride-over-the-threshhold-style and ran into their shelter. Bridgette was smiling all the way and when they entered, she hung on to him for a little while too long before saying, "Thanks Drunkie."

Eva stomped through the rain and didn't bother to look around, she slammed into Justin who was staring at the infamous sign. Eva stopped to glance dreamily at the body she bumped into. "Oh..." She said, but then regaining her composure, "Get outta my way pretty boy. It's wet out hear, incase you haven't noticed." She brushed past him causing him to drop his red umbrella. Justin rolled his eyes and turned around to pick it up and then continued inside. "This has gotta be fun."

An hour or so later Justin had just about changed his mind. I mean, how much can one take of Curious George? Anyone.. nope. I didn't think so. Owen could take hours and he was happy to watch it but just about everyone was ready to fall asleep. Bridgette and Geoff actually had. She was cuddled up to his chest and his arm was wrapped around her waist. The others weren't so lucky and had to endure Chis laughing at the same jokes and having to rewind them again and again. "Hey, it's cheap entertainment." He had said when everyone asked 'Why? Why Curious George?' Even Chef Hatchet, they have to call him 'Chef' even though he works in the basement, moaned and sat there pouting.

Gwen was upset to find out that the basement workers couldn't be part of it. She bounced her knee impatiently for Heather to return from the warehouse. She had asked about a half-hour ago to check the latest shipment. It should've taken about 2 minutes but it didn't. Gwen wanted to sneak down and say 'hi' to Trent, but she couldn't when Heather was lingering down there. She sighed, "Fine, I'll slip down quietly." As she moved towards to door, a hand grabbed hers. It was thin, boney and clammy. She looked over her shoulder and saw it was Harold.

'What are you doing?' She mouthed. He pointed to the door, and she continued to slip through and he followed. They stood up and Gwen lifted an eyebrow to him. "Well, I know you're going to see Trent." he said as if that explained everything. "Yeah, so?" She asked, getting annoyed. "I want to come, I don't like Curious George and-" Gwen cut him off, "Really? I thought it would be a feature film for you." She said sarcastically. Harold exclaimed, "Gosh!.. as I was saying... and I'm good company..." Gwen sighed and nodded and continued down the staircase.

"Plus.. we can be like the Blues Brothers.. with black sunglasses and suits as we sneak down... 'It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, it's dar-" He was cut off again as Gwen 'shhed' him. He scowled as he adjusted his glasses. "What? I thought it was a cool idea." Gwen walked down, though the warehouse doors and scanned it for Trent. She lighted up when she was him, but frowned when she saw who he was with. He was helping Heather maneuver a large machine to help stack shelves of paper.

Harold's eyes widened as he looked at Gwen. Her face looked grim, "C'mon. I'm still going down." They climbed down some metal stairs to get to the basement floor. Eva was there to meet them. "What are you doing here? Go back upstairs to your comfy office." She commanded, Gwen pushed past her. Harold looked like a lost puppy just following her around. "Lay off Eva." He boldly said. Eva scowled. "I know when to lay off, don't tell me what to do!!" Harold stood there and Gwen continued over to Trent. "Oh.. oh... oh.. "Harold stuttered thinking for the right comeback. "OMG, Harold! What's up?!' Katie cried, tossing a pile of paper that she had been struggling with down. Sadie looked over to, "OMG times 2!!" They walked over as Harold's face grew green. "Um.. Gwen?"

Gwen had found Trent and didn't think twice of Harold. "Hey, guys.. what's up?" She said in a cheeky way. Trent looked over and grinned. "Hey, what's up with you? How's the movie? Heather said it was Curious George..." Gwen sighed, "It's.. bad. But Heather hasn't been able to see any of it.. Why don't you go up.. Huh Heather?" Gwen asked. Heather gave her a look. If looks could kill, Gwen thought. Heather sighed, "Gwen, I have permission to be down here. Do you?" She said in a salty-sweet tone. Heather took a few steps closer to her.

"Actually, I do. I'm suppose to tell you to go back up stairs." Gwen matched her. They had a long staring competition and this made it awkward for Trent but then, "Okay, well bye then." Heather said, kindly. She walked over to give Trent a long hug and then smirked at Gwen as she left. Gwen rolled her eyes and waved good bye. When she was gone Gwen approached Trent, "What was she doing here? What were you doing? Why didn't you kick her out? Don't you know what she is? My god, I hate her." Gwen grumbled.

Trent looked around, "Um.. calm down. I was just talking." He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Gwen smiled, "Um.. sorry. I don't like her." "I can see that." Trent laughed, put down his arms and said "Well, I'd rather be back here with you anyways." A flash of lightning and clap of thunder followed his words, and Gwen flinched, moving closer to him. She blushed and sighed, "Sorry." Trent smiled. "You've got to stop saying sorry for things...'

They moved in closer, Gwen could smell his Trent smell.. they leaned in and.. "Harold!" Gwen suddenly looked around.. "Where'd I leave him?" Trent looked dazed. "Harold?" Gwen smiled, "Yeah, Harold.. he came down here with me.." She heard a thump and walked over to a corner of shelves, Trent following. There was Eva, Sadie, Katie and Tyler leaning back on chairs watching Harold struggling with a package of paper.. He looked over and sign.."Can't you help me out here? Gosh!"

A/N: I don't know about this one.. It's was a cute idea in my head. : ) I tried to focus on a few people who haven't gotten attention that much, ie: Trent, Gwen, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Eva..

Oh thanks soo much to the people who reviewed... **Juleskat101**, **child who is cool**, **StrawberryAcappella**, and **cornijcountry97, **you all rock!!

Okay so please read and review!! Luv yals!


End file.
